


Prince!Killua x Knight! Gon AU (title tbd)

by kandykxt



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandykxt/pseuds/kandykxt
Summary: Hunter x Hunter AU where Killua's a prince and Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon are all training to be knights for the royal Zoldyck family. (au by ackiruu on tiktok)
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	1. before we begin:

this au is not my idea!! it's by @ackiruu on tiktok, and i strongly recommend watching this video before proceeding: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJkUvmsa/ (copy and paste the link.) i am simply writing a story based off of this ^^


	2. The Boy x And x The Sun

The "small talk" that Killua had to attend with his father had been feeling like ages. Words that the king said to him had been blurred at this point, and he was just staring blankly at at his father. He would much rather stare at random objects in the king's room, and focus on that instead, but he knew much better than to look like he wasn't paying attention, as much as that was exactly as to what he was doing currently. Killua wanted to go back into his room already while his mind wandered, until his attention to his Silva suddenly came back when he remarked his release. 

Killua turned around, ending the conversation with a quick "goodbye" as he made his way to the door of the room. 

"Oh. That's right. Killua," Silva began just as Killua was pushing the doors open. 

He halted, almost letting out a sigh escape his lips before stopping himself—he didn't feel like staying any longer, but he knew that any sort of “attitude” would result in an even longer talk. 

"What is it, Father?"

The king laid back on his throne. "I recently hired new knights in training to protect you, solely."

Killua cocked an eyebrow, as he turned his head around to face his father. "Why? You don't think I'm capable of protecting myself at least?" His hands curled into fists along with a negative look that was getting plastered on his face. Always treating him _special_ just because he was the next heir to the throne. Couldn't they just put a bit more of trust and reliability into him for once?

"No, that's not the case. I'm fully aware that you're strong, Killua. We just want you to be safe, is all." Silva simply replied. He noticed Killua's impatience growing. "Why don't you go say hello to them since you'll be in their care soon? They should be outside near where your garden is."

"Is this a suggestion or a demand?"

The king laughed, and Killua couldn't tell if it was out of sarcasm or not. "Well, since you brought it up, I'll mark it as a demand."

He turned back around. "Tch, whatever," Killua whispered under his breath. 

_I shouldn't have even bothered to ask._

Opening the two doors with both hands, he then proceeded to place them in his pockets as he made his way to one of the exits of his palace. 

"May I ask where you are headed off to, my prince?" One of his servants spoke.

"Outside. To greet the new knights." He responded concisely as he walked. "And I told you that you can just call me Killua."

"Ah, alright. Please be careful."

_Seriously?_ Killua thought. _What is there to even be careful of? The grass?_

"Pfft," he laughed at his grim humor out loud, which led to his servants staring at this in confusion. 

So he finally got to the exit without much more conversation. Thankfully. 

The sun greeted Killua, but it wasn't so hot outside. The flowers had grown since he had last seen them. A nice breeze went past him, making him smile just a bit. 

-

"You guys are all here to serve for the Zoldyck family too?" Gon asked the two that were already there, as he noticed that he was probably the last one to arrive.

"Yes," a blond with a fencing sword attached near his hips replied first. The other man was tall and had glasses. 

"Cool!" He beamed, unfazed at the fact that they didn't look like they wanted to engage in a conversation. "So why did you guys wanna do it? And what're your names?"

"The name is Kurapika Kurta." The blond altered his stance, as he faced Gon. "My family owes a lot to the Zoldycks." He said solemnly. 

"How so?"

Kurapika sighed, as he remembered the past. "You're aware of the Phantom Troupe, yes?"

"Hmm..." Gon shifted a bit, pursing his lips as he thought, before soon recalling who they were. "Oh! Aren't they one of the most notorious group of thieves or something like that?"

He nodded. "They almost took everything from my clan—quite literally. Until the Zoldycks had saved us." Kurapika stood there in silence for a few moments, before he began again. "To this day I'm still not sure as to why they did that, honestly. Quite a mystery, isn't it?"

"Whoa," Gon commented in awe. "That's pretty amazing of them."

Kurapika let out a small chuckle at Gon's reaction. "Mhm."

"What about you, mister?" He then turned to face the man in a blue vest and white dress shirt underneath. 

"Hm? I'm Leorio Paladiknight."

"You have 'knight' in your name?" Gon interrupted. "It's like you were destined to be one then, huh?" He giggled. 

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged. "Mainly just doing it for the status and money though, honestly. Since the Zoldycks actually do give out a pretty good pay for their knights." 

"They do?" The boy questioned. 

Both Leorio and Kurapika paused, with a look of bewilderment spread on their faces. 

"...You didn't know?" Kurapika broke the silence. 

Gon blinked, as he looked at Kurapika, then at Leorio, then back at Kurapika again. "Well, am I supposed to know?"

Leorio caressed his own face near his mouth with his brows furrowed, and eyes closed. "Look kiddo, why don't you tell us your name and why _you_ wanted to become a knight, huh?"

"Me? I'm Gon! And my reason is because..." His normal expression subtly shifted to a serious one, for a moment so quick to even notice, before going back to normal again. "Because it seemed fun, I guess!" He eventually replied with a smile. 

Leorio gawked. "Must be nice to be so carefree," he shook his head. 

"You're talking as if you're an old man."

"Am not!" He shooted back. "I'm only nineteen, geez."

"Really?" Kurapika said, while both his and Gon's eyes widened. 

"...What's up with those reactions..." He mumbled. 

"It's because you look like an old man, Leorio." Gon bluntly stated. 

"Yes, well...you certainly look older than what you're claiming is all." Kurapika added on. 

"How old are you guys then?!" Leorio folded his arms on top of one another. "Aren't you guys a bit _too young_ to become knights? Especially you, Gon!" He quickly scoffed while still being in denial of looking like _an old man._

"Perhaps you may be right about Gon, but I'm seventeen, just so you know." Kurapika pointed out. 

"I'm twelve years old!" Gon announced next. "Sure I could be a bit young, but my physical stamina is quite good, y'know?" 

And with that the three of them continued to chat, with laughs in between, gradually getting to know each other more. 

-

Killua's sharp senses detected talking, voices in which he hadn't heard before. He assumed those were the new knights in training, and followed the sound. It led him to a wall of bushes, making him unable to see them, but he knew that they must've been on the other side behind it, for he was so near to even hear every word that was being said at their conversation. Plus, he could sense their presence being as close as ever. 

Before greeting them, he decided he wanted to take a quick look at them first. Nothing more than out of pure curiosity. 

He slowly pushed a small opening through the bushes, just enough so that his face could peek through. 

"These new guys sure don't look like much..." Killua muttered at first glance. 

But then he laid eyes upon that boy—the boy whose smile stood out. 

His heart leaped, and his veins quickly charged with adrenaline. His chest fluttered; Killua had never seen someone who shined so bright, and someone filled with some sort of energetic, heaven-like aura around them. The flowers' soft, soothing aroma had suddenly seemed stronger as he carefully observed, and the wind kindly blowing at his side gently made Killua's hair brush up against his face. Looking at him almost seemed like a blessing; just like on how some days seeing the sun was. Killua's eyes glowed with wonder. He listened more closely, and the more he heard the boy's voice, the more melodic it sounded. This feeling—it felt _magical._

Without thinking, he followed the light that was radiating in front of him. 

-

Gon had heard something come from behind him, and spun around to see what it was, while Leorio and Kurapika were still talking. 

"Oh!" He squealed in surprise. "Wow, it's the prince!"

The other two immediately fell silent, as they also turned to see. They kneeled upon seeing him. Gon saw this, but was too astounded to bother to even copy them. He noticed the prince's blue eyed gaze shooting back at his eyes while Gon was still starstruck. 

The boy squiggled before kneeling, feeling his chest rush in embarrassment for not doing so sooner. He looked down to avoid eye contact with his superior.

"...You guys can stand up, you know." The prince finally spoke out in a calm tone. 

The three of them looked at him, and steadily stood up, showing confusion in the casualty that the prince was offering. 

"You." He then signaled towards Gon, his cheeks' tone shifting to a slightly darker pink hue doing so. "Wh...What's your name?"

He jerked up. _Uh oh...he's definitely mad at me...!_ Gon panicked. 

"M-My name is Gon..." His voice trembled in reply. 

-

_Gon, huh._ Something in Killua's gut told him that he wouldn't forget that name. "Okay. Call me Killua from now on, please." Gon's shoulders seemed to relax from tension as he exhaled. "Oh and," he finally took a good look at the other two. "What are your names?"

Kurapika placed a hand on his chest. "I'm Kurapika Kurta. I am greatly indebted to your family...Killua."

"Hmm...Is that so," he hummed in response. "And you?" 

"Leorio Paladiknight. I hope to be of good use to you," he proceeded to respectfully bow to him. 

-

It was early in the morning, and Killua fluttered his eyes open, slowly awakening from his slumber. He heard faint voices from outside—he got up and opened his window; the spring breeze blew softly. Killua placed an arm on the windowsill and his other elbow propping up his chin with his hand. He saw the trio along with one of the more experienced knights to what seemed to be training them in fencing. 

His eyes simply couldn't avert from Gon. His curiosity truly peaked when it came to him. There was this feeling of admiration and perhaps some other things that Killua could feel from that boy, but not quite ready to describe yet. 

Gon missed a couple times, and got poked by the sabre. 

"Man, he's pretty terrible at this," he chuckled, staring at him for a few more minutes, then walked to his closet. 

He changed and brushed up his appearance, checking himself in the mirror multiple times before he finally was somewhat satisfied and left his room. 

Before he could exit the palace, again, he got questioned several times by different servants, asking where he was off to. 

Killua finally got outside, sighing. He shook it off and continued walking. 

-

"Ahhh, this is pretty hard!" Gon whimpered and plopped onto the ground. 

"You'll get better with practice." The knight briefly replied. 

"Say, Kurapika, how long have you already been fencing for?" Gon questioned as he brushed his fingers through the grass. 

"I've been training to become a knight ever since my family was saved, which was around four years ago." He disclosed. 

"Huh, I see," Gon hummed as he got back up again. 

With that, they resumed practice. This didn't last very long though, until a voice interrupted. 

"Hey."

-

The four of them seemed to immediately recognize the voice and glanced over to Killua. 

"My prince...!" The knight exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"Eh," he shrugged "Just wanted to check things out over here. Also," He began, then pointed at Gon. "Can I be the one to train this guy for a bit instead?"

The knight stood there, examining Killua as he asked, "And may I ask why?"

"I dunno, he seems pretty cool I guess—" While that wasn't a lie, it most certainly wasn't everything and that was merely partially of the reason. It definitely wasn't saying all of what Killua wanted to say, which was so much more than just _pretty cool._

"Still, I'm not sure if you're allowed to..."

He retorted. "Are you saying that I'm bad at fencing?" 

"N-No!" The knight quickly denied. "Of course not, you are very talented at everything you do," he commended. 

"So...?" Killua led on. 

He tried searching for reason, but then ended his thoughts with a sigh. "Alright, as you wish."

"Thanks! I'll be borrowing this for a bit," he swiftly took the sabre from the knight, as Killua grinned widely at his succession of persuasion, and excitement flooded through him at the response. He took Gon by the wrist, in which the boy widened his round eyes at the sudden action, and Killua proceeded to vigilantly guide him through a couple bushes, to get a bit farther away from the remaining three. Once they had arrived in the area, Killua let go, only now realizing at how vigorous he may have been. 

"Ah, sorry about that," he awkwardly fidgeted. 

"It's fine!" Gon answered. His eyes were glued at Killua for a bit, seeming a bit lost in his thoughts, before speaking again, eyes glistening. "You really thought I'm cool, Killua?"

"What?" Two things came to mind that had initiated this response from him. One, was how he was going to respond to that. And two—the fact that Gon had remembered to address him by his first name. Killua looked down. "Mhm. Plus I don't really see people my age that much, since I barely get to leave this place anyways."

"Awe, that sucks." Gon sympathized. 

At that moment, it was about to pierce through Killua. The wolf's jaw was wide open, ready to bite him in the torso. As a natural reflex however, he swiftly moved to the side and dodged it. 

He looked in front of him, and Gon was still in position, leaning forward at Killua while gripping onto his sword. Killua examined him, then did a quick rundown in his mind as to what just happened. 

_That wolf...was Gon, huh._

"No good. You're too blunt and still a bit too slow," he paused, then added, "Plus, I was off guard! That's not fair!" Killua showed a pout, but deep down, he was quite appalled at how skillful Gon could be with the right training. 

"But you still managed to get away from it!" Gon exclaimed in awe. "I think you're just too good at this."

"I-It's called practice." Weird sensation of _something_ took over him. Pride, perhaps? No, not quite. 

"Hmm..." Gon hummed. "So you're gonna teach me so that I can be as good as you?"

"Yeah, whatever," he raised his sabre, the handle next to his head and the edge pointing down diagonally as he slightly crouched. "If you can become as good as me, that is." Killua challenged with a smile. 

He blinked, before turning his expression into a smirk. "You're on!" 

-

Gon jumped back in retreat, as his breathing was heavy, yet he somehow still hadn't been able to land a hit on Killua. 

"I'll admit, you're improving pretty quick, y'know..." Killua asserted. 

Praise from Killua felt pleasant to Gon. A nice warm feeling arose from inside of him as he accepted it by nodding. But, as much as he appreciated it however, he still wasn't satisfied with the outcome of their matches. 

"Your approaches could still use work," Killua criticized. 

Gon perked up. "Like how?" 

Killua put down his sword on the ground, and with a focused look on his face, he went behind Gon's back, reached out, and embraced him. He held Gon's hand from behind that was wrapped around his fencing sword.

"Like this." Killua swung the sword around a couple of times, in different directions. Each swing seemed so careful and delicately precised—while still being certain and bold simultaneously. Killua poked his head out from behind to next to Gon's. "Now do you get it a bit more?" 

It was then when he suddenly opened the distance between him and Gon again. Killua's face seemed flustered, while his face started to become red. 

"That was _so_ cool! How did you do that?" Gon blurted out, eyes wide open, pacing in place in excitement. He dropped his sabre and walked up to grab Killua's both hands instead. "Can you do that to me again?"

"H-Huh?!" He glanced at his hands that were now being held up by Gon, then quickly turned his head to the side. "Learn how to do it yourself, idiot..."

"No!" With a determined look on his face, Gon slid his hand up and entwined his fingers against Killua's. Gon noticed him jerk up at this action, therefore loosened his grip—perhaps he was being a bit _too_ forceful on this. 

"I want you to teach me, Killua."

The prince stared at him with a bit of a glare before answering. "Gahhh! Fine, whatever...!"

With a big, satisfied grin, Gon let go. "Great! Let's get started on it then!"

-

Time went by as Killua explained and showed Gon his techniques. He noticed that Gon would often bring up conversations while practicing his swings, so it was almost never silent, as it would switch between Killua teaching and Gon chatting. 

"Hey, Killua?"

"Hm?"

"If there was one thing you could have in the world, what would it be?" He spread out his arms wide. "Like, it could be anything!"

"...Why do you wanna know?" Killua eventually said, after a small break. 

"Well..." Gon began, as he wrapped his hand around his chin. "I can't really imagine what it's like to have a life like yours, I mean," he put his hand down. "From a regular citizen's point of view, a lot of people would think your lifestyle's perfect! But there must be something that even you want too, right?"

That's when Killua noticed something. 

It was almost funny at how Gon was the first person to cover all of his selfish needs. Holes in which needed to be covered—he filled them in. It was Gon's light at first. Then, was his remembrance on how to address him. After, was just his overall bubbly personality. And finally, this. 

"Yeah, there's something I want." He fidgeted with the cuff of his outfit, as he took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. "It's freedom."

Gon's eyes changed to a genuine look of understanding. At that, Killua felt...felt that _something_ again. The feeling of his chest tightening, but much more beyond than just that physical feeling. Thoughts in his mind scattered until Gon gave a response. 

"Ahh, that's a tough one," he said while looking to his side, then placing his gaze back onto Killua. "But I'll make it happen!" 

_"What?"_

"I promise!"

"No—wait, why...?!" He shouted, gripping the hem of his clothing. "We...we barely even know each other...Why would you want to-"

"I dunno," Gon interrupted straightforwardly, and shrugged. "It's this sense of duty I have I guess, as friends!"

_Friends?_

Gon stuck his hand out, with his pinky standing up. 

"...What's this?"

"You don't know? It's a pinky promise!"

Just as he opened up his mouth to speak, Gon took Killua's hand and fidgeted with it to mimic his own. 

"There!" He put his finger around Killua's. "Pinky swear made," he bobbed their hands up and down as he spoke. "Whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles...Pinky sworn!"

Gon then stuck out his thumb, and pushed forward to press it against his. "Sealed with a kiss!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave some comments aaaa they really motivate me to keep writing a lot :,)) also i know little to nothing about fencing so sorry if anything was inaccurate!! also i'm really sorry that i'm not a very good writer ah-


End file.
